Sith Intelligence Network
The Sith Intelligence Network (SIN) was established by Lord Malign in 17 ABY as the primary intelligence and research and development organization of the New Sith Order. It is headed by the Sith Lord Regent of Nar Shaddaa Lord Rannis. The Conspirator, a Rendili Carrier Cruiser is SIN's mobile base of operations. History Current History (17 ABY) *SIN is established by Lord Malign and Rannis, Lord Regent of Nar Shaddaa is granted the position of Grand Director. *Lord Rannis is given control of the Republic Carrier Cruiser The Conspirator and begins recruiting agents. Notable Members *Rannis, Lord Regent of Nar Shaddaa *Barazabin, Outer Rim World Contact (NPC) Structure SIN is organized much like other government intel organizations. Most agents operate in complete secrecy and report to the Director. Uniforms See Sith Intelligence Network Uniform Guide Ranks :Narc - designation for slave :Informant :Junior Agent :Agent :Senior Agent :Planet Director :System Director :Baron :Count :Viscount :Council of Eight :Council of Four Issued Gear All SIN agents are given the following upon hire: *Two sets of each uniform *A Dozen Smoke Canisters *Aquata Breather *Re-Breather *A Dozen Air Canisters *Ten Glow Rods *Datapad *Headset Comlink *Two Medpacs *Twenty Cans of Liquid Cable *Cell Lighter *Ten Power Cells *Tamper Proof Code Cylinder *Warding Rod *Life Pod Descriptions Smoke Canisters may be used to conceal escape or to cause enemies to choke. The Aquata Breathe''r allows the agent to breath while under water. Requires Air Canister. The ''Re-Breather allows the agent to breath while in smoke or gas. Requires Air Canister. Glow Rods are an excellent source of light. Each lasts up to 24 standard galactic hours. Liquid Cable is a small bottle which holds one hundred feet of chemically created rope which is as strong as standard rope. The Cell Lighter is essentially a high-tech cigarette lighter. When flicked on, a chemical reaction produces a small flame, convenient for igniting flammable materials, such as firewood, papers, or a fuel spill. The disposable item has enough fuel in it for up to 10 minutes of continuous use (generally long enough to light many small fires, but limiting its utility as an emergency light source) The TPCC (Tamper Proof Code Cylinder) holds codes and other important intelligence information. It will only open with a scan of the agents fingerprints and a vocal password. This basic Warding Rod device is found in many variations, and is limited in its utility based upon the nature of wildlife found in the vicinity. Warding rods are often sold as an aid for campers on alien worlds, configured to ward off a number of creatures, particularly those who can be repelled by certain keyed odors or high-frequency sounds that serve as an "invisible fence". The effectiveness of a warding rod is largely dependent upon whether the proper model is purchased for a particular planet and environmental area that one will be visiting. A general warding rod can potentially be modified for other environments, but only by a very skilled operator. Ideally, a warding rod is to be planted in the center of a campsite, though in some environments with particularly hostile predators, multiple warding rods may be required to be planted around the perimeter. As appropriate for the local fauna, the warding rod will release odors and emit sounds designed to drive off pests and predators for a good night's sleep. A warding rod requires an energy cell for each 24 hours of continuous operation. The Life Pod uses technology similar to liquid cable dispensers, this small spheroid is activated by breaking the safety tab and then pulling the activation cord. The sphere expands outward upon contact with air, forming a semi-flexible, translucent sphereoid equipped with a layer of ablative cushioning designed to provide shielding against micrometeorites, and insulation against the chill of the void of space. It is large enough for a single Medium-sized individual to crawl into, then to close and seal the opening. If the life pod is activated in an environment without sufficient oxygen, the integral atmosphere canister will suffice to form and inflate the pod. Otherwise, the canister provides approximately one hour of fresh oxygen to the occupant, through a breathing hose. A chemical-based heater is also included, with enough fuel to keep the occupant warm (if not very comfortable) for at least an hour. Category:Organizations